Oh, Mi Amor
by MicaelaPeraltaA
Summary: En la habitación es hora de un nuevo encuentro amoroso, el amo se encargará de demostrarle a su crio como es el verdadero amor. Explícita.


Entró en la habitación de su crío como todas las demás noches. Su cuerpo, preso de sus pensamientos y sus sueños, se movía lentamente con el suave ritmo se su respiración. Su rostro, pacífico, y al mismo tiempo lleno de vida, hacía que su mente se llenara de los pensamientos morbosos y perversos que su cuerpo acompañaba con una clara sensación de excitación.  
Suspiró lentamente. La figura pacífica de aquél muchachito de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados solo enloquecía sus sensaciones, y le hacía disfrutar de sus deseos...de sus deseos implacables. Sus deseos de hacerlo suyo.  
Sonrió lentamente, mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en el borde de la gran cama de sábanas tejidas a mano. Colocó su cabeza en la almohada para quedar frente a frente con el muchacho que lo traía tan locamente enamorado.  
Llevó su mano hacia la cintura del muchacho, mientras con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo acercaba más hacia su cuerpo. Para transmitirle su calor.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron apenas sintió el fuerte agarre en su cintura. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, divisando así el rostro de su amo...  
Sus ojos azules e intensos, que combinaban con el lacio y azulado cabello que caía de forma uniforme sobre la almohada en la cual estaba apoyada su cabeza. La sonrisa que esbozaban los labios de su amo, se sentía completamente placentera en su mente, que solo podía imaginar en esos momentos como esos labios deberían estar rozando los suyos.

Él también sonrió. Copió la gran sonrisa de los labios de su amo, y soltando un suspiro, corrió su mano para poder incorporarse en su lugar. Vio como los azules y penetrantes ojos de su amo seguían cada movimiento de su persona, y hacían que su pecho explotara en sensaciones excitantes, que solo le llenaban la mente con las acciones que quería practicar con su tan deseado amo.

—Volví a soñar contigo— susurró el rubio muchacho, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban acorde él sentía la mirada de su amo sobre su rostro— Tu volviste a abusar de mi.

La sonrisa que se figuró en el rostro de su amo, se convirtió en una suave e intensa risa, que hizo que toda su espalda se llenara de un suave cosquilleo, que llenaba su pecho de aire y bombeaba sangre a su corazón con mucha más velocidad que antes.  
—¿Y qué hicimos exactamente?—Preguntó su amo, con un tono muy juguetón en su voz—  
—Hicimos el amor— respondió el muchacho, mordiendo su labio inferior en un movimiento lento e intenso, que hacía que el corazón de su amo explotara en su pecho, y las sensaciones se intensificaran para convertirse en un deseo intenso de sexo. De amor—

«Oh, Dios» pensó. El pensamiento intenso de su mente llevaba a que sus manos no dejaran de aferrarse a la cintura del muchacho. Los ojos intensamente celestes que tenía su crío hacían que su cuerpo no reaccionara como debería.  
Sintió como su pene se endurecía entre sus vestimentas. Suspiró para no gemir.  
El agarre cada vez era más fuerte. Podía sentir el movimiento del pecho de su crío chocando contra su propio pecho. Podía sentir como su muchacho de cabellos dorados estaba pensando las mismas cosas que él.  
Lo soltó.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sus sentimientos y su entrepierna no podían dejar que todo terminase en otra fantasía mental. Si ellos ya habían hecho esa clase de cosas antes ¿Por qué ahora no?  
Pero su orgullo le decía que podía jugar un pequeño juego más antes de embeber su sed de pasión en su crío.  
Se sentó en la suave cama, y con un movimiento brusco, se incorporó y se dirigió diréctamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?— preguntó la dulce voz del joven muchacho, que al parecer, estaba ya listo para poder desahogar su pasión tanto como él quería desahogarla en él.  
El joven de ojos celestes y cabellos rubios corrió rápidamente desde su cama hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba parado. Jaló rápidamente sus ropas, y él sintió el deseo de dejar ese maldito ultimo juego y darse vuelta, para encontrar los labios de su crío en un lento y apasionado beso.  
Pero no lo hizo.  
Con una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora intensificada por el placer que sentía por la situación, suspiró. Separó la mano del crío, que aún jalaba de sus ropas.  
Vio como el rostro del muchacho imploraba placer. Imploraba amor. Él podía darle el amor que el muchacho deseaba. Él sabía que podía. Él quería hacerlo.

Sus súplicas parecían ser insuficientes. Podía sentir que su pecho se desinflaba y sus sentimientos cesaban, dejándolo desanimado ya por la actitud de su amo. Quería hacerle el amor a ese hombre. Y lo quería ya.  
Sintió como su pene se movía entre sus ropas. Necesitaba de la compañía de su amo. Era una necesidad intensa. Una necesidad de pasión.  
El pálido rostro de su amo se dirigió diréctamente hacia él. La sonrisa que ese esbozaba solo le aclaraba una cosa: Si tendría su noche de pasión esa vez.  
Su amo movió su cabeza ligeramente para quedar nariz contra nariz. La respiración entrecortada y excitada de ambos cuerpos de fusionaban en un ambiente intenso y excitado. Podía sentir como su corazón reflejaba los propios latidos de su amo, y sentía como el miembro de su amo estaba en la misma posición que el suyo.

Cortó la distancia entre ambos rostros. Él se preparó para sentir a los suaves labios de su amo rozando apasionadamente sobre los suyos. Las manos de su amo volvieron a rodear su cintura, y él dirigió las sucias hacia las cinturas de su amo, para poder quedar ambos enredados en un abrazo apasionado, seguido de los besos que ambos se estaban repartiendo.  
Abrió espacio en su boca para la ágil lengua de su amo, que se movía dentro de su boca con la ligereza de un ave en su vuelo de primavera.  
Caminó lentamente sobre sus pasos, para poder recostarse sobre la cama y sentir ahora el cuerpo de su amo sobre el suyo. Calor contra calor. Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

No aguantó más. despojó al muchacho de todas sus prendas, mientras él se quitaba las suyas por su cuenta. La sonrisa que se esbozaba en sus labios era magnífica. Su corazón latía y su mente solo le pedía insertar su pene dentro de su crío.

Cuando ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos. Los besos dejaron pasar a las caricias, que recorrían el cuerpo de su crío y el suyo de igual forma. Pues las suaves y delicadas manos de aquel muchacho de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados se mezclaban con el sudor de su piel, que levantaba cada ves más temperatura mientras ambos se encontraban en aquél intenso abrazo.  
«Es hora» susurró en el oído de su crío. Era hora de hacerlo solamente suyo.  
Dió vuelta el cuerpo de su crío, pues él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sentir el intenso fuego de la pasión.  
Pues allí estaba. Allí estaba frente a él el trasero más perfecto que en su vida él podía haber visto. Estaba listo para ser penetrado.  
Solo él podía penetrarlo.  
Abrió ligeramente las piernas de su crío, para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad. Insertó rápidamente su pene en el trasero del muchacho, que entre gemidos de placer, pedía intensamente que él siguiera moviendose dentro de él como lo hacía hasta ese instante.  
Llevó una mano hacia su boca. Ni aunque la cubriese, los gemidos serían menos intensos, pues el sonido se escapaba de su garganta como un grito de guerra. Una guerra que ya había ganado.  
Un fuego intento recorrió su pene y el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que los gemidos se intensificaran más y más. Él gemía y su crío también. Ambos encontraban la felicidad y el placer en el otro, y los movimientos de cadera se intensificaban con el paso de los las horas.

El tiempo pasaba y las sensaciones que abrumaban su interior seguían siento fuertes. Le obligó a su amo a parar.  
Era hora de que las posiciones cambiasen un poco sus lugares. Ahora él quería penetrarlo. Era su hora.  
Volvió a abrazar el cuerpo sudado de su amo, para volver a besarse apasionadamente con él. Los movimientos de su amo fueron recorriendo desde su boca hasta su cuello. Sintió con mucho placer cuando la lengua de su amo recorría su fino cuello, y hacían que su cuerpo se llenara de excitación nuevamente.  
Pero cuando los besos regaron a su final, él se encontró en la posición en la que quería encontrarse. Dio vuelta a su amo para lograr encontrarse con su trasero. El trasero que aclamaba ser penetrado. Era su hora. Lo sentía.  
Penetró a su amo con las mismas ganas con las cuales su amo lo había penetrado a él. Movió su cadera lentamente, para insertar su pene lo mejor que podía en su amo. Ahora el fuego recorría su pene y el resto de su cuerpo. Era hora de que las sensaciones se mezclasen.  
El penetrar y el ser penetrado.  
Ambas excitaban su cuerpo e intensificaban sus movimientos, llenando de pasión el aire de la habitación.  
Con un grito casi glorioso, seguido de gemidos cortos y largos, siguieron por horas este acto. Las caderas ya le dolían al joven de cabellos dorados, y sentía como su pene se encontraba aún dentro de su amo cuando decidió terminar su acto.  
Estaba totalmente satisfecho.

Suspiró. Penetrar y ser penetrado había sido otra vez la causa de sus suspiros y gemidos. Había disfrutado de cada segundo con su crío. Pero ya era hora de parar. De descansar sus sudados cuerpos.  
«Oh, Dios» susurró. Abrazó a su crío y lo colocó entre sus brazos. Seguramente nadie los había escuchado al fin.  
El castillo era demasiado grande como para que alguien se percatara de sus gemidos.  
—Si que eres juguetona, mi princesita loca— dijo entre risas, mientras acariciaba la espalda y la cintura de su crío— ¿Satisfecho?  
—Como nunca— respondió el jovensito, abrazándose a su amo con la misma intensidad con la cual su amo lo abrazaba a él—

El sudor recorría sus cuerpos. Las pieles, que seguían unidas en ese abrazo intenso se sentían acaloradas de tanto roce. Ya era la hora de partir.  
Él se incorporó en la cama. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió lentamente. Con una sonrisa, miró a su crío y se inclinó de nuevo sobre la cama para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?—

FIN


End file.
